You're BUSTED!
by Lina Destin
Summary: Candace and Vanessa swap places and Candace finds out some VERY interesting things.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This isn't Lina Destin, this is her little sister, and I, nor her own Phineas and Ferb. I hope you enjoy this, and PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE LEAVE REVEIWS!

Chapter 1:

Candace is sitting on her bed one evening after another failed attempt to catch her brothers. She sighs to herself, "Does anyone understand how I feel?" Then her face perks up when she remembers the moment when Vanessa and Candace had talked on the day of s'winter.

"My brothers are driving me crazy!" Candace had screamed.

"You should try spending some time with my dad!" Vanessa had responded.

She stopped thinking about it and screamed, "That's it!" to herself. "We'll switch places! I'll try to bust her dad, while she tries to bust Phineas and Ferb! But how do I contact her?" She suddenly hears a banging noise against the window. She looks out the window to see Vanessa.

Hope you liked this!! (

D

(


	2. the reason why

Hello! This isn't Lina Destin, this is her little sister, and I, nor her own Phineas and Ferb. I hope you enjoy this, and PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE LEAVE REVEIWS! Thank you, Magor for my first review. I'm glad you like it.

Chapter 2:

Candace opens the window.

"Hey, is this your bracelet?" Vanessa asks Candace.

"Uh, yeah, where'd you find it?" Candace asks.

"I found out I was holding it while walking down the s'winter mountain. I couldn't find you on the mountain, so I kept it to give it to you later. I found it yesterday, and since you had your name on it," She points to a part of the bracelet with 'Candace Flynn/Fletcher' on it, "I looked up the name Fletcher in the phonebook, and after visiting your relatives, your house was the last stop. I asked your mom if you were there, and she said that you were grounded for the rest of the night."

"Oh yeah…" Candace angrily mumbles to herself. Her mother had grounded Candace because she was annoying her mom trying to convince her to believe she wasn't crazy.

"Anyways, I tried knocking on windows and, well… this one worked."

"Well, come on in!" Candace said, "And oh do I have deal for you!"

I hope you like it! See ya! 


	3. He's EVIL!

Once again, I AM NOT LINA DESTIN! I AM HER LITTILE SISTER!! AND I NOR HER OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!!

Thank you, Magor and Mystica 234! I am extremely glad that you like my story so far, and I agree, the chapters need to be longer.

Onto the story!

Ch 3:

Candace told Vanessa everything about her plan. "I was worried on how I would contact you. And then, right on time, you came. That's extremely weird!" Candace said, concluding her story.

"That is strange," Vanessa responded, "Anyways, brilliant idea, Candace! The problem is, you might get hurt, because, my dad's sort of… evil."

Candace laughs so hard, she forgets to breathe. While she's gasping for air she responds, "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! I mean, I say my brothers are evil all the time, but they don't really have any really bad intentions."

"Well, my dad does! He makes all these super evil inventions, but then, a secret agent comes in and destroys them. So, I need you to catch him in the act with the secret agent as soon as they start their daily shenanigans."

"Well…" Candace starts when she hears knocking on her door.

"Candace! I need to talk to you in private!" Her mother chimes from the other side of the door. Candace and Vanessa gulp.

"HIDE!!" Candace screams to Vanessa while they both leap, Candace to her bed and Vanessa to the closet door.

I know it's short _again_, but that seemed like a good ending to the chapter. I hoped you like this one and PLEASE, leave reviews!!


	4. 2: Talk with mom

Hello! This isn't Lina Destin, this is her little sister, and I, nor her own Phineas and Ferb. I hope you enjoy this, and PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE LEAVE REVEIWS! Thank you, Magor, Mystica234, and tall T for my reviews. I'm really happy that you like it.

Chapter 4:

Candace attempts to jump onto the bed, but misses it. Although, Vanessa makes it into the closet right on time.

"Hey, Candace," Mrs. Flynn asks, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uh, am I?" She asked, "I hadn't noticed!" Candace climbed up on her bed.

" I made a decision," Her mom started, "But first, do you want to say something to me?" She opened the closet door and Vanessa tumbled out.

"But how did you…" Candace and Vanessa started.

"Oh, please," Mrs. Flynn interrupts, " I wasn't born yesterday!"

"Oh, great," Candace mumbles, "She can catch Vanessa and I, but she can't catch the real deal that I call my brothers."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been asking people all over the dry state area if your brothers did do all of those things, they all said yes. And everyone can't have an extremely good imagination. And you know, I'm always gone every day. So, I'm going to stay home all day tomorrow, gardening in the backyard. But unfortunately, you won't be here to witness one of the best days of your life, Vanessa will."

The two teenagers stare at her with gaping mouths. "How did you…" Candace started.

"I listened to every word from the bracelet story to my dad's evil. And this plan is great, so I give my consent." Mrs. Flynn said, "But Vanessa will most likely have to do nothing" Vanessa and Candace squeal.

As Candace hugs her mom, Vanessa calls her dad to ask him if it's ok. "It's all set then. Bye dad," She speaks through the phone, "It's ok!!"

"Sweet!!" Candace screams as they all group hug.

I hope you liked! : )


End file.
